The Daemons
by Liveera
Summary: Takes place in 4th year and plus. Harry joins the Dark Lord to create The Daemons, a group much like the Death Eaters, but he still loves Hermione as more then a friend. Dark Harry and Hermione, HHr, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. The Life Saved

**Author's note/summary: This story is going to be a dark Harry story in which he has his own group called The Daemons which are like Deatheaters, except they serve under Harry. The pairing is Harry/Hermione. It takes place in the last task of book four. Cedric won't die. In the story the ritual to restore Voldemort has already occurred. So you can see this will be an AU. **

**The Life Saved**

Harry felt the felt the familiar sensation of a tugging on his navel, so he knew he was being portkeyed. The question was to where Harry thought it was to the judges table but they hadn't said anything about a portkey, so he was confused.

When Cedric and Harry finally landed, more liked collapsed from the shear surprise of the portkey, they found that they were in a dark graveyard. They both grabbed their wands as was their instinct. A tall, hooded figure inched closer Harry's scar became more and more painful but, he stood his ground. A course and malicious voice coughed out, "_Kill the spare!" _And an other course voice shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _And a jet of green light shout from the direction of the voices just as Cedric tripped.

A malicious laugh sounded from the same direction. A stunning spell was sent at Cedric. Which this time made contact. The tall figure took off his large hood to reveal himself. Some how, Harry recognized the man as the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

He could see Voldemort cackling, but it wasn't really a cackle, it was more like a good natured laugh. That fact _really _confused Harry, wasn't Voldemort supposed to hate him? "Mr. Potter" He said, "I have a deal for you."

Harry thought the deal would be that Voldemort would kill him and leave his friends alone. He realized what he would miss most in the world was Hermione, her beauty, her kindness, her intellect, her. He also realized Ron wasn't a true friend, he never was, and he was a disloyal prick.

Voldemort's next words shocked Harry. "I want you to join me, I offered s to you in your first year, but you were to blind to Dumbledore's manipulation's. I have been watching you and I know that you have noticed them." That was true, Harry didn't trust Dumbledore anymore, but Voldemort wanted to get rid of muggleborns, and Hermione was one. So he boldly stated, "B-but Hermione is a muggleborn, a-a-and I couldn't live without her." Tom calmly replied, "contrary to popular belief I don't want to completely purify the world, we'd get too inbred to use magic. I will allow you to continue to be friends with her and possibly even make you're her, your Dark Lady." At those words Harry blushed, at that moment Cedric stirred, and a stunning spell was properly administered. Harry could think of nothing wrong with the offer and was just about to except it when the Dark Lord interrupted him, "Oh, did I imply for you to be of my followers?" A nod from Harry. "Well I didn't mean too, I want you to lead are daughter group, The Daemons, as of now they have no members, I want you to create and you will be my fellow Dark Lord."

All Harry could do was nod yes, but a few moments later added, "Now what are we going to do about Cedric?"

**A/N: Well I'm finally done with the first chapter, I think it's a little short, but it's my first story, so I might make it longer later.**


	2. The Explanation

**The Explanation**

**Cedric POV**

Cedric woke up to the sounds of apparating Death Eaters, a very confused Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort saying, "He can join you Harry." Cedric felt gentle nudges at his side, and opened his eyes; he could see twenty-six (1) Death Eaters presumably the inner-circle and/or the more trusted ones. One recognizable face was that of Delores Umbridge (2), his father worked with her. Harry spoke grimly this time," I will convince him-oh, you're awake! How much have you heard?" Cedric mumbled, "Me… joining…convince" A short, balding man spoke, "I kind over powered the stunner… and it was near the vocal cords." He sounded a little embarrassed that he rendered Cedric unconscious, that was odd especially for a Death Eater.

Harry spoke now, "Cedric, would you be interested in joining a little group which I lead. It is called the Daemons. It is much like the Death Eaters but it is led by me, we don't want total purification because that would lead to inbreeding which causes the loss of magic. But on the other hand if we bred too much with muggles and muggleborns we would lose our magic because our blood would get less and less magical until we wizards no longer exist." Cedric was shocked from the information, but he was curious as why there Death Eaters and Voldemort here, so he asked "W-w-why is h-e here?" While pointing at the once hooded figure. Harry replied, "He is my mentor as the leader of the Death Eaters, and he told me to make our group, he also brought us here. Before you join, you must know, some people will get killed or injured and you might help kill them. We will also journey into the dark arts. I don't have my own mark yet so you will not be marked now. Cedric thought Harry had made a good argument and that the group would be doing a lot of good, even through the evil. Cedric did the one thing he never thought he would do; join the dark side, "I accept."

*This is a line break oh this is a line break it is that is what it is so accept it*

**Hermione POV**

Back at the stands, Hermione was worried sick for Harry. It had been over an hour since Fleur had been pulled out of the maze. Surely it couldn't be that big! Hermione told Ron that she was headed to the loo, but she walked toward the forest to try an advanced revealing charm, so she uttered ,"_Declaro Harry_" A foggy image appeared: it showed Harry talking with a brown haired, middle-aged, red-eyed man (3). She wondered who he was. She could faintly hear some word, "Join…Hermione…live…" She was confused as to what their conversation was about because it seemed pleasant, but Harry looked very grim. She uttered a quick, "_Alio speculum"_ to end the spell and quickly scurried back to her seat.

*This is a line break oh this is a line break it is that is what it is so accept it*

**Harry POV**

Harry was excited, almost giddy, except dark lords don't get giddy. He had his first follower and he needed to research demons to see what he wanted his symbol to be, he was thinking of having the Grim as it reminded him of Sirius. Voldemort explained to him that his parents and all their friends were once (in many cases are currently) his followers, but an unknown Death Eater betrayed his parents by telling Dumbledore their location. Dumbledore had also killed Harry's parents and banished Voldemort on the same day. Voldemort thought Harry had killed him so he went after Harry. Tom found out the truth in the summer after his second year. Ever since finding out the truth Voldemort had been searching for Harry to tell Harry the information. This summer Harry would live, train, and recruit new followers with his godfather. Remus would also help with the training and recruiting.

Voldemort spoke, "I will perform spells on both of you to make you look like you have each been in a difficult duel, and it might also help if you children performed stunners and disarming charms incase your wand is checked. The cup is a dual way portkey so; after we are done you can portkey back to the tournament." Voldemort uttered a previously unknown incantation of, "_Haud poena vulnero_" which, apparently made injuries that did not hurt appear on both of their bodies. Harry and Cedric were shouting, "_Stupefy_" and "_Expelliarmus_" until; they were both exhausted physically and magically. Harry and Cedric then portkeyed back to the tournament.

For some unknown reason they were not portkeyed back to the spot they where they had found the cup, instead they were portkeyed right in front of the judges table. Within seconds Harry was engulfed in the arms of a bushy, brown haired girl whom Harry new quite well. Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, are you all right? I was so worried what happened? I scryed for you and you were talking to a brown haired man who is he? Did he hurt you?" Be hind Hermione, Harry could see Cedric's parents and Cho hugging him with relief. Harry laughed and said, "Relax Hermione, I can't answer all your questions right now, but I promise I will. Right now, Cedric and I need to talk to Dumbledore, but you are welcome to come with us, but I need to talk to you afterwards." Hermione replied,"Harry I would come with you even if you told me not to come. I would also love to come with talk with you after." She slightly strained the word "love", and Harry wondered why. Did she have the same feelings toward him as he had for her, he silently thought.

When Harry, Hermione, Cedric, and Dumbledore were all in the latter's office, Harry proceeded to tell Hermione and Dumbledore the abridged version of what had proceeded at the Graveyard (4). Understandably when Hermione heard the explanation she had gotten such a vicious look on her face that if looks could kill and if Voldemort was anywhere in her line of sight Voldemort would be suffering a death that would feel worse then a million of the Cruciatus Curses applied all at once and Hermione would be laughing sadistically at his screams of agony. After they were dismissed by the Headmaster, Harry took Hermione into the Room of Requirement, Voldemort had told Harry about the room that changed for the users needs. Harry walked past where it was supposed three times and thought, _'I need a room to tell Hermione about the Daemons and my love for her.'_ A door magically appeared and after Hermione gasped in surprise they went in.

The room looked similar to the Gryffindor common room except it was smaller, was green and silver instead of red and gold, had a library, and only had one loveseat. Harry and Hermione sat down on the sofa and proceeded to tell her the true story of what had happened that night. Reasonably she was shocked and loudly exclaimed, "I can't believe you did that! But I want to follow you, Voldemort said I could. So can I?" Harry replied, "I don't want you to be one of my followers." Hermione looked down sadly. "I want you to lead with me; I want you to be my Dark Lady. I love you Hermione." Hermione thumped his head and shouted, "Scare me like that again Potter and I'll make you castrate yourself with the Imperious Curse!" After Harry gulped and nodded, Hermione proceeded to kiss him senseless.

*This is a line break oh this is a line break it is that is what it is so accept it*

A day later, Harry and Hermione could be found holding hands, kissing in the corridors, and at this moment having a meeting with Cedric in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was talking first, "I have made a design for the mark and I found a spell for making a soul mark which is what they are called." She showed them both a picture of a Grim surrounded by fire. "The incantation is, animus infigo somes. Since Harry and I are both leading the Daemons we must both cast it. I also have ideas for people in the Daemons. Luna Lovegood, a third year Ravenclaw is an Aura Seer. Aura Seers are extremely rare and can tell if people are lying or what their nature is. They can also see creatures that no one else can, that's why everyone thinks she's crazy. She is also a pureblood." Harry responded by saying, "That's a good idea we'll bring her to the next meeting. I was thinking that Neville would and the Weasley twins could join, they would be great assets. I know Neville hasn't blossomed yet but we could help him." Two nods let him know they would have, hopefully four new members. Cedric spoke up, "Could Cho join we've been dating for a few years, a recently she has been talking about joining Voldemort…I was also thinking of proposing soon." Harry and Hermione shared a look and nodded simultaneously. Harry stated, "Tomorrow we will contact the others, but today we will perform the soul mark on you, Cedric." Cedric nodded in agreement. Then Harry and Hermione grabbed their wands and shouted, "_Animus infigo somes" _And the Grim surrounded by fire appeared on his lower back.

**A/N: See Cedric ****didn't**** die!**

**1&2: I went on Wikipedia and counted 25 Death Eaters that were alive and could be there. Snape is counted as one of them and in this story is a loyal Death Eater. I made Delores Umbridge a death eater for reasons later explained and as her philosophies are the same. These were the inner circle in this story. **

**3: Tom Riddle performed a different ritual that makes him more human than the one in the book. He still has red eyes. In the books young tom had brown hair.**

**4: The explanation given to Dumbledore is what happened in the book minus Cedric dying. I just didn't want to write ****that**** much form the book.**

**The most of the various spells in this chapter are made up by me. They are various words translated into Latin by :2000**


	3. Recruits

**Sorry for the delay but I went on a trip where I didn't have computer access, but once I got home I couldn't even think Harry Potter and I was super busy with starting my sports season, I also just lost the thought of the story. Oh I forgot to put this in previous chapters but I don't own Harry Potter. I have a poll on my profile asking who should be in the Daemons.**

**The Recruits**

**Luna POV**

Luna was walking down the corridor, looking for her missing pair of bright green, polka-dotted shoes. Personally, she hated the pair and hoped they stayed gone, but her father insisted she where them at least once a week, and she had to because he was an Aura Seer too. Though, unlike herself he used his powers to find excusable reasons to punish her, but they were far form excusable forms of punishment, it was usually smacking her a few times. He was a great father until her mother's death; since she was in the room, the light oriented wizard blamed Luna for the accident.

She spotted some fluzzywubs so she knew that they would lead her to her shoes, because they loved helping Aura Seers and she was the only one currently located in the school. The fluzzywubs led her to the seventh floor corridor and around the same spot three times. Right after the third time a door appeared. Luna went through the door and heard grunts and panting. When she got a little closer she could see three students doing some sort of muggle marshal arts. When one of three saw her, there was a distinctly feminine cry of, "_Stupefy_" was heard and a bright red beam hit her in the chest and Luna knew no more, at least for a time.

*This is a line break oh this is a line break it is that is what it is so accept it*

**Hermione POV**

Hermione saw a figure emerging from the shadows whilst Harry, Cedric, and she were training. They were using some not-so-light spells so, Hermione thought it better to stun and obliavate the person, rather then arouse suspicion by killing he or she. She shouted, "_Stupefey"_ and hit her target square in the chest. Cedric and Harry looked over her when she was halfway across the room and close to the intruder. They caught up with Hermione fairly quickly. _Note to self: work on speed_.

She saw that the intruder was a blonde girl who was not much younger than Harry or herself. When Hermione got closer she realized the girl was Luna Lovegood, the Aura Seer that she planned to recruit. Hermione shouted, "It's Luna!" Almost immediately Harry called back, "Revive her then." So Hermione muttered a quick enervate and then the blonde blinked, sat up, and calmly asked, "May I join the Daemons?" Bewildered, Hermione sputtered, "Wh-w-what?" Luna sighed and replied, "The Daemons, you know, the dark, junior, anti muggleborn society? I would have thought that you would know because you're one of the leaders." Harry amusedly replied, "I think what Hermione meant to say was how did you know about it. Anyways, of course you can join, you are a pureblood Aura Seer, and we were going to recruit you before this. But how did you find out about us?" Luna replied, "Well I didn't know about The Daemons when I first saw you practicing, the fluzzywubs brought me here, but I thought they were trying to help me find my shoes. Once I was knocked out by Hermione I had a dream in which a woman came to me in my dream and told me that the only way to save magic was to prevent too many muggleborns-no mudbloods form breeding with the purer side of society. I think her name was Trivia." Luna shook her head as if to clear out fog. "She told me to join you."

*This is a line break oh this is a line break it is that is what it is so accept it*

**3rd Person **

A week later you could almost always find Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Cedric practicing in the Room of Requirement. But today they were discussing who to recruit and who to kill.

"I think today we should include as a recruit, Neville, he's from a prominent pureblood family and he can teach us the elite's customs. Cedric and I are purebloods but his family isn't in the elite, and mine family is dead. Besides The Weasley Twins who are our only other agreed upon recruits are mostly for creating new objects and fighting. Neville could help us strategize. Oh, I almost forgot Cho she will be brought in today as well. All in favor of Cho and Neville say Aye." After Luna made this miniature speech a chorus of three ayes could be heard. Hermione was the next one to speak, "Now that we know who to include, we must discuss who our enemies are. I consider Dumbledore to be enemy number one, but we must not forget others. I believe that the Weasleys that attend school with us must be eliminated; if they aren't on our side, of course." The rest of the Daemons were nodding. Then Cedric spoke, "I feel that Justin, he's a muggleborn in Harry and Hermione's year, could become a threat if we continue to have competent teachers." Harry refuted this by stating, "No, Justin has been afraid of me since second year, he wouldn't rise up against us, but we could use him as a minion, he's probably not inner circle material though. I vote that we just focus on illuminating Dumb-old-sore and the red-headed minions.


End file.
